


Hide and Seek

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Less than 1k one-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Wolfstar fanfic, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: The Marauders along with Lily,Marlene and Dorcas decide to play Hide and Seek. What happens when Sirius pairs up with Remus??





	Hide and Seek

Sirius Black was afraid of the dark. He never mentioned this to anyone, but he was extremely frightened of dark places, especially compact rooms. It was because whenever he would be in a unilluminated place, his mind would take him back to 12 grimmauld palace, back to the dark rooms, back to his parents.

That's why, right now as he sat in this dark passage, his mind kept wandering back to his home.

The Marauders along with Lily,Marlene and Dorcas had decided to play hide and seek.  
In all the previous games, noone had been able to find Remus. It had become a record. That's why Sirius had paired up with Remus this time, so that he'd also win the game once and also to spend time with Remus. It seemed fun but now as he sat here, clenching his fists and trying very hard to breathe slowly, he started to regret the idea.

As soon as James had started to count, Remus had grabbed Sirius's wrist and after running through some corridors, brought him to a small door which led to a passage having a dead end. They had sat down facing each other.

If he wasn't so scared, he would have been thinking about the fact that he was sitting this close to Remus. He closed his eyes and tried to slow down his breathing which was very irregular.  
Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his right shoulder. He opened his eyes, the dim light peeping through the door made Remus's form dimly visible.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" Sirius could hear the worry in his voice.

"...Yeah..Fine," he knew his voice sounded breathless.

"No...You're not," Remus stated,"What is wrong Padfoot?"

Sirius shook his head,"Nothing."

Remus's left hand moved from Sirius's shoulder to rest on top of his clenched hand,"..You are afraid of the dark?"

His voice was so soft and caring that Sirius couldn't keep it inside anymore. "Yeah...It's that...It takes me back to my home...and the memories come flooding back•••I...I feel like I am back there•••with them...with all the words of disappointment...with all the reminders of what I deserve...I just don't want to remember that.." By the time he had finished,he was breathing heavily and also trembling slightly.

"Shit, Sirius...I am so sorry. I didn't know," Remus's voice was also shaky,"Lumos."

The passage brightened up by the light of Remus's wand,"I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought us here," Remus said in a low voice.

"Remus,It's not your fault. You didn't even know." Sirius said and looked towards the door,"The light will peep out of the door. They'll know we're here" he said and turned towards Remus, who shrugged,"Doesn't matter," he said looking at Sirius.

Sirius looked at him in wonder,"Wait•••But you've got the record for never getting caught! Will you just break it because of me?" he asked.

Remus chuckled softly,"Is that even a question?" he said. Sirius stared at him, thinking how lucky he was to have him as a friend, though he wanted to be more than that.  
He thought about the times when there would've been a bad letter from Sirius's home and Remus would always sit with him at night and listen as Sirius rambled on how much he hated his family.  
On other times, Sirius would be quite and listen as Remus would tell him that he is a good person, that his parents didn't deserve him and that the Marauders were his family.

"Why are you staring?" Remus's voice brought him back to the present. Remus was looking at him curiously. His amber eyes were shining in the light and strands of his dishevelled auburn hair fell over his forehead. Sirius realized that he didn't need to be afraid of the dark when Remus was here with him.

He leaned a bit closer and said,"Turn it off." Remus frowned,"But•••" Sirius put his thumb on Remus's lips, leaning closer so that their faces were inches apart,"I am not afraid now...Not as long as you're here," he said. He moved his thumb and cupped Remus's cheek with his hand.

Remus looked uncertain,"Alright...Nox."

The light flicked out. Sirius could feel Remus's breath over his lips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Remus's soft ones. Remus put his hand on the back of Sirius's neck. When they pulled apart they were both breathless,"I've wanted to do that for so long" Sirius whispered.

Remus let out a soft chuckle,"That's good to know"

Suddenly James voice rang through the passage,"ALRIGHT. I GIVE UP! YOU TWO CAN COME OUT NOW!"

Sirius got up pulling Remus with him,"We won!!"  
Remus laughed softly,"Come on, let's go"

They went outside the door. Sirius blinked several times and turned to Remus.

Remus grabbed his wrist and started walking,"I think they are in that corridor" he said as they took a left turn. They all were standing in the corridor.

Sirius ran up to them,"Hah!! We won!!" he exclaimed. "It's so unfair! Why did you get to team up with Remus?" Marlene whined. Sirius smirked at her.

"But really didn't you get frustrated hiding for so long?" Lily asked.

"Not at all! It was one of the best moments of my life!" he said and smirked at Remus, who smiled back.

"Am I missing something here?" James asked in confusion.

"Not much. Just this" Sirius said before grabbing Remus's tie to pull him forward and kissing him....

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've wrote so some suggestions would be nice. Hope you all liked it. <3


End file.
